Saeran's Love Story
by Otto-kun
Summary: Saeran needs a love story and I'm giving him one. A chance encounter with Hyun (my oc) leads to romance and, in their cases, healing. (the "Hurt/Comfort" part is gonna come a bit later;;)
1. chapter 1

It's been a few months since I've returned to living with my brother, Saeyoung; and his new wife, MC. They're happy together, which is a good thing. Honestly, I had feelings for her for some time, but I've gotten over them just as quickly as they came. I'd never want to get between her and my brother.

I'm now a member of the RFA. Everyone there is nice to me. Zen and Yoosung were fighting with Jumin for some time, but they got over that as well, though Zen and Jumin still bicker from time to time.

I haven't seen the savior since Mint Eye was shut down. I don't want to either. I'm happy living like this.

I'm happy, but….

Whenever I see Saeyoung and his wife living such a cheerful life together….

Who wouldn't get lonely?

"Thank you for patronage." The clerk said as I walked out the convenience store, a bag of PhD Pepper in hand. Saeyoung had run out but needed to continue with work, so I got it for him. It's the least I could do after everything he's been through.

"Maybe I'll stop by the park today…" I mumbled as I strode through the crowded streets.

My brother has plenty of cars but I prefer walking. I can see the sky better that way. Now and then I'll even visit the park just to watch the sky.

When I get to the park, no one else is around. Can't blame them with how late it's getting.

 _Just a few minutes is fine._ I told myself as I searched for my favorite spot. It was shaded by a large oak tree and people rarely passed by.

When I got there though, someone had beaten me to it.

A young girl rested on her side, using a brown messenger bag as a pillow. For whatever the reason, her mouth was covered with a mask. Probably for allergies.

I sighed, ready to leave until I heard a quiet whisper. "St-Stop…"

I turned around. The girl's brows were furrowed and her hands shook. "No… Don't go…"

She was so quiet, one would have to strain to hear her. Before I could even comprehend myself, I had knelt beside her and placed a hand on her head, murmuring "It's alright."

Her body relaxed. Her eyes blinked open and I jerked my hand back. It was too late for escape. The girl saw me clear as day.

She bolted upright, red cheeks contrasting with her white mask. "I-I-I'm s-sorry! I-I must've f-fallen asleep! I d-didn't do anything weird, did I?"

I stared at her blankly, deciding what would be the best response. "You said something about having an intergalactic battle with a ninja cat." I answered, thinking of my idiot brother.

Her face reddened even more as her eyes widened. "I-I DID?! R-REALLY?!"

Looking at her, I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel. "That's not funny!" She said though she laughed as well.

"It's fine." I answered seriously this time. "I just got here, so if you did say something, I wouldn't know."

She sighed. "That's a relief. I was told once that I talk in my sleep so I worry every time I close my eyes for a nap. But it's really relaxing when you're in the park on such a nice day."

I blinked and pointed up. "It's a bit late for something like a nap though, isn't it?"

She blinked and followed my finger. She just now noticed how dark it was getting. "H-How long was I asleep?! Ahh, and I've got work tomorrow!"

She sprung to her feet and bowed a quick apology and thank you to me before storming off. I looked down to her bag, the one she left on the ground beside me. I sighed. "Now what?"


	2. chapter 2

In the end, I decided to wait for her. She'd probably come back here when she realizes that she forgot it. Until then, I could enjoy the evening sky.

My phone rang and I picked up. "Hello?"

"Saeran!" It was Saeyoung on the other end. "Where are you?! Weren't you just going to the convenience store?!"

"Calm down. I just wanted to stop by the park for a bit."

He sighed. "That's a relief. At least send me a text or something next time. It's late, so just stay there and I'll pick you up."

"Ah, that's fine. I have to wait for someone anyways, so I'll go back on my own."

"Hah? Waiting for who? Zen? Yoosung?"

"Someone I just met. She left her bag behind so I'm waiting to see if she'll come back."

"YOU'RE WAITING FOR A GIRL?!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear while he shouted then shouted back. "Don't yell into the phone, idiot!"

"S-Sorry. I was just surprised. The only girls you really talk to are MC and Jaehee. So what's she like?"

"Does it really matter? It's not like we're meeting again after I return her bag."

"Oh come on. You don't need to act all shy with your brother."

I hung up without any hesitation.

I waited... and waited… and waited…

Finally, with a heavy sigh, I stood up and threw the bag over my shoulder. I took a single step.

"W-W-WAIT!"

I stopped and turned. The girl came running to my side, panting heavily enough for anyone to think she was about to pass out. "M-My...My ba… bag….."

As she heaved, I handed her one of the PhD Peppers I still had with me. "They're warm, but something's better than nothing."

She reached for it but stopped just as her fingertips brushed the sides. She pulled her hands back, looking somber. "Th-Thank you, but I-I'm fine."

I didn't press for questions. I put the drink away and handed her the messenger bag. She bowed again. "Thank you very much, sir."

"No problem." I glanced at the darkening sky. "It's getting late so I'll walk you home."

"Ah! Y-You don't have to…"

"It's fine. Besides, if any of those idiots found out then I'd never hear the end of it."

She was obviously confused -- which was no surprise since I was referring to the RFA members. As if realizing that there was no helping it, she walked with me. I sent a quick text to Saeyoung so I wouldn't hear from him later on.

The trip was quiet for the most part, but when we did speak to each other, it was surprisingly fun. Apparently she's a playwright. She showed me the manuscript she had with her when we got on the train. It was really good.

I told her about Saeyoung. I didn't want to tell her about myself. About the person I used to be. The current me isn't that interesting anyways.

She laughed at some of the crazy things my brother did. Each time she did, I wondered what she would look like if she laughed without the mask.

And each time I always thought it would be really cute.

Time flew by and we ended up in front of her house. "Thank you again, Mister Choi." She said, hopefully smiling under that mask.

"Just 'Saeran' is fine."

She nodded. "Then just 'Hyun' is fine, too.

Hope we can meet again sometime."

She ran inside. My cheeks felt warm but I ignored it. I checked both the time and the street to figure out what to do. It's already 10 pm and Zen should live nearby here…

Coming to a conclusion, I set out down the street, heading toward my destination.


	3. chapter 3

**Otto here! first off, I'm glad to see at least some people like this story (though it's not much from what I can see;;). second, from here on out, saeran's love story won't be posted as frequently as it is now (though, again, that's not much) because the last two chapters and this one were pre-typed and it took until earlier today to get halfway through the 4th. it's a side project that I only made for fun and didn't actually intend on posting but I will finish it, even if it takes me years to do so. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

A few minutes passed and I made it to Zen's house. I stopped at the small window on the side, peering through to find the musical actor reading his script once again. I pulled out my phone and called him. It took him a second to realize his phone was ringing. He answered. "Hey, Saeran. Something up? You don't usually call me."

"I'm staying the night at your place."

"Huh? What're you saying? Hang on, aren't you staying with Seven?"

"I'll explain everything when you open the door so hurry up. It's cold out here."

"Huh?"

He turned and spotted me. I held the phone back as he jumped back and screamed, dropping his own phone. He fumbled to pick it back up and ran to the front door. It swung open fast enough to leave a gust of wind. "Don't scare me like that!" He scolded, stepping aside so I could enter.

We both took seats on the couch. He seemed flustered. "You scared the crap out of me. Next time, let me know you're coming before you get here. So what happened?"

I explained the situation to him. My original errand, the trip to the park, Hyun forgetting her bag, everything. He leaned back on the couch. "I see…" he muttered then threw himself forward with a suspicious grin. " So was she cute?"

I gave him an exasperated glare then sighed. "Don't know. I couldn't see all of her face since she was wearing a mask."

He looked confused. "Weird. Could it be allergies?"

"How would I know?"

Zen stood and stretched. "Well, you're free to spend the night, but make sure you let Saeyoung know. He'll never shut up if he doesn't know where you are."

That we can agree on. I think as I pull out my phone and call that idiot that looks like me.

I returned home the following morning, leaving early since Zen had practice that day. Saeyoung started hassling me the second I walked through the door while MC welcomed me back like she always did. "Well, as punishment for worrying us like that, Saeran…" He grinned and I felt a strong urge to punch his face in. "Tell us ALL about that girl you met last night!"

The strange couple watched me eagerly, waiting for my response. With a heavy sigh, I ignore them and head to my room while Saeyoung yelled his protest.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile….

Zen arrived at his rehearsal site. After greeting some actors, he was called over by the director, who stood with a young girl that Zen had never seen. The director gestured to the girl. "This is Hyun Park. She'll be working with us from now on so I want you to show her around. We'll start back rehearsals tomorrow."

Zen nodded and the director left them together. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Park."

"J-Just 'Hyun' is fine…" she stammered behind her mask.

Zen took a long look at her. She started getting nervous. "Um… Is there something wrong?" She asked

Finally, something clicked in his mind. "Wait, you wouldn't happen to know a 'Saeran Choi' would you?"

Hyun's eyes widened. "You know Saeran?"

"So it is you! I'm friends with him and his brother."

"So you're the selfie-obsessed Zen that Saeran's brother always teases using cat pictures."

"Where did you hear that?!"

"From Saeran."

 _I'll have to get back at him later_. Zen thought as he pulled out his phone. "Would you mind taking a picture with me so I can let Saeran know. I'm sure he'd be happy to know you're close by."

Hyun's cheeks turned pink behind her mask. "I doubt it, but I don't mind as long as you don't mind me wearing my mask."

"Fine by me. Here."

Zen stood beside Hyun and held his phone out far enough for a picture of the two. He backed away once the shot was taken and heard Hyun mutter "He really is selfie obsessed…"

"No I'm not.". She flinched when he spoke, shyly turning away. He put away his phone then directed Hyun toward the stage, ready to start the tour.

Back with Saeran…

I logged on to the RFA messenger once the couple and I finish lunch. They apparently did the same while Kumon, Yoosung, and Jaeger were already there.

707: hey hey everyone!

Yoosung: hey. Did you three eat already?

MC: just finished

Yoosung that's good.

707: where's Zen? He's usually here by now.

Jaehee Kang: he's most likely busy with work.

Zen logged on

707: or not lolol

Zen: is Saeran on?

Saeran: yeah

Jumin Han: you can see before you enter the chat, remember?

Zen: shut up trust fund kid

Zen: anyways Saeran I found that girl

Zen posted a picture of himself and Hyun, the girl from the night before. I wanted to ask what she was doing there but I couldn't help but be irritated when I saw the picture. Instead everyone else bombarded him.

Yoosung: who's that?! She's cute!

707: don't even think about it Yoosung!

MC: that's saeran's girl!

Yoosung: srsly?!

Jaehee Kang: I'm sorry, but could one of you explain who this is and what you're talking about?

707: SAERAN WAS PLAYING THE KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR LAST NIGHT AND THAT'S HIS PRINCESS!️️️

I chucked a book at the idiot who sat on the couch opposite me.

MC: Saeran just killed Saeyoung!

Zen: thank God

707: MC… always remember me…

707: and burry me in a casket of honey Buddha chips….

MC: SAEYOOOOUUUUUNG!!!!!!!! T_T

Jaehee Kang: please stop. Both of you.

Zen: anyways, Saeran, why don't you meet up with Hyun again?

Zen: I could get her number for you.

Saeran: no need.

707: don't be like that~. I'm sure Hyun would love to see you too.

Saeran: doubt it.

Saeran: I'm going for a walk.

I left the chat room and stood up, walking past the couple. "Come home safe." MC called.

"And if you find the princess, make sure you bring her back to our castle this time!"

I glared at my annoying twin before saying bye to his wife and making my way to the park.

It was much livelier than last night -- no surprise considering it's daytime now. There was a stand for fish-shaped bread there, too, so I decided to get some. A girl got her order then, a few minutes later, I got mine. "Excuse me!" A feminine voice called just as my fingertips brushed the paper bag. The vendor and I turned and my eyes widened

"U-um…" she stuttered with masked lips. Her nervous eyes caught me and she blinked. "Saeran?"

I averted my gaze awkwardly. "H-Hey, Hyun


	5. chapter 5

The two of us sat side by side on a bench. Apparently, mine and Hyun's orders got mixed up and that's why she went back to the vendor so quickly. I ate my taoyaki but she hasn't even touched hers. "It'll get cold if you leave it."

She flinched but made no attempt to open her bag. I sighed, placed my snack into it's bag, and stood up. "Come on. We can go to somewhere less crowded."

She blinked. "I-It's okay. We can walk when you're done eating."

"But you won't eat in a crowded place, right? Might just be because of my brother and the others, but it'd be more relaxing if I knew you were eating, too."

She hesitated briefly. She stood up and said. "Alright, where to?"

I led her back to where we met, the tree almost no one passes. She sat on one side while I sat on the other. "It's really good." Hyun said, probably to let me know that she is eating.

"That's good." I replied. A pause. "So you're working with Zen?"

"Sort of. I just do stage work for right now."

"What about that play you wrote?"

She hesitated. "Th-there's no way I could present something like that to the director for Zen. He's such an amazing actor, he'd probably never want to be in something I wrote."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that. That idiot has a weak spot for girls so he'd perform your work without a second thought, no matter what part he'd end up with."

She giggled and I felt my heart skip a beat. Something started ringing and I checked my phone.

"Hello?"

Hyun and I spoke in unison but she was the only one talking to someone. In the quiet atmosphere of the park, I could hear her whisper to the phone. "I-I'm out with a friend right now…… I'm sorr….. yes….. I understand….."

It sounded like she started choking up. I clenched my shaking fist as I heard her apologize once more in a frightened tone.

Silence.

"Hyun?" I called.

More silence. She walked around to my side of the tree. "I-I'm sorry, Saeran. I have to get going."

Her trembling hands clutched the handle to her bag. At this angle, I could've sworn I saw bandages beneath her sleeves. Her sad eyes that watched me looked familiar.

They reminded me of myself when Saeyoung left me with mother.

"Okay…" I said, averting my gaze as I got to my feet. "I should get going too. Will you be fine by yourself?"

She nodded. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. After a moment, I held up my phone. "Let's exchange phone numbers." Her head darted up. "I just want to make sure you get home safe. Besides… You.. look like you could use someone to talk to."

Hyun continued to stare with wide eyes. Just before I gave up, she pulled out her phone. "S-Sure."

We exchanged phone numbers quickly then went our separate ways. The lovebirds were preoccupied with work by the time I got back so I decided to rest on the couch. I turned to my side, staring at the back of the seat. Is she having family problems? I wondered. She's always covering up so could it be abuse? No, I shouldn't jump to conclusions. But if she is then….

An image of her flashed through my mind and I clenched my fist before my face, closing my eyes and grinding my teeth. "Dammit…" I muttered. "I can't do anything…"

My phone vibrated. All tension in my body slipped as I pulled the cellular device out. It was a text from Hyun. [I made it home safe.]

I paused, staring far longer than I probably should have. I replied [that's good.]

"Oh~?" An annoying voice rung behind my ear. "Already texting the little princess? I better start making wedding invitations."

I rolled back, swinging my elbow straight into his annoying face. He sat back, holding his face in his hands while I sat up. "Don't stare at someone else's texts, idiot." I growled.

My twin looked back. Sorry, sorry. When I came in, you were staring at your phone so I got curious." He leaned back on his hands, meeting my gaze a little more seriously. "So…

Why did you say you can't do anything?"

I flinched and turned away, scowling. "It's nothing."

"Don't lie." His voice was stern. Nothing like his usual tone. "I know you've gotten better since that Mint Eye incident, but that doesn't mean I can't be worried."

I said nothing. He watched me in silence. Several minutes passed and he sighed. "It has to do with Hyun, right?" I didn't respond. He continued. "If you wanna talk about it then you can always come to me. If you don't want to talk to me then at least go to MC or anyone else in the RFA. We're all here for you, okay?"

He stood up and turned to exit the room. "Wait." I said and he did, giving me a sidelong glance. "Um…" I struggled to get the right words out. "Hyun seems to be having a hard time at home….. I was wondering…." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I was wondering if Hyun could join the RFA."


	6. Extra 1

**Hey guys, Otto here.**

 **First** **off, thanks for being so patient with this story. I hate making you wait so long between chapters but I kinda rushed into posting it so I keep getting stuck** **T-T**

 **It's** **actually BECAUSE I'm stuck that I'm here today.**

 **Last** **chapter, Saeran asked Seven if Hyun could join the RFA. Next chapter, Seven is going to talk to Jumin about it but... I'm kinda having trouble working with Seven's randomness and Jumin's logic.;;**

 **The** **scenario is Seven goes to see Jumin and bribes him with something only he can do and Jumin has to agree but with certain conditions for Hyun, like she can join but if she doesn't meet the standards set out for her by the party date then she can be kicked out or something. But there's all sorts of questions left over, like where do they meet? Jumin's house? Can Seven even get to his house without security attacking him? The C/R building? Would the front desk clerk let him in? Would Jumin approve of Seven's visit just for that? How would Seven bribe Jumin? How would Jumin respond?**

 **The** **list just keeps going and going.** **T-T**

 **So** **, since I'm not getting anywhere, I thought I'd go ahead and ask you, the readers, for some help. I'll even make a drawing of any RFA member(s) (even Hyun if you want) for whoever comes up with the best idea (and of course I'll give proper credit as a note before the chapter). When I announce the winner, just PM me and I'll get it finished as quickly as possible and post it on tumblr and twitter (I'll post another extra with links whenever its done.)**

 **Deadline** **for ideas is pretty much whenever the chapter is posted since I can't post without the idea. Leave it in the comments, PM me, email me (also available for winner if you can't PM me; see my profile for it), whichever is fine.** **Good luck, thank you, and I look forward to the results :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for making you wait but Chapter 6 is finally here! Thanks so much for being patient and supporting this series. In regards to Extra 1, I didn't get any suggestions so no free requests, sorry.** **Anyways, I'm proud to present Chapter 6! I will post Chapter 7 as soon as its finished but I dont really know what I'm doing _for_ it so that'll take a while too, sorry.** **Thanks again for the patience and support, please enjoy!** **\--**

Saeyoung stared back at me with slightly widened eyes. I looked to the ground. "Being in the RFA has helped me a lot since I left Mint Eye. I thought it could help her too."

He tilted his head, pondering. "I'd have to talk to Jumin first, but I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks."

The next day, Jaehee put together the last of the papers for Jumin to sign, placing them neatly into a manilla folder before tucking it under her arm and leaving her desk. As she left her office, however, she was stopped by a security guard. "Is something the matter?" She asked.

The guard nodded. "There's someone who wishes to speak to Mr. Han in the entrance hall. He claims to be an acquaintance of his, but we thought it would be best to consult you first."

Jaehee checked her watch. Jumin still had a few hours before his meeting and she would still have time to turn in the paperwork before lunch. She nodded. "All right. Let's get going."

The second she saw his red hair, Jaehee mentally face palmed.

Saeyoung was talking to the ladies at the front desk while two guards stood beside him, ready to drag him out if he was an intruder. Jaehee sighed as she got closer. "Saeyoung, what are you doing here?"

The ginger turned to the assistant, grinning. "Hey, Jaehee! I need to talk to Jumin about the RFA."

Jaehee called off the security guards and requested a visitor pass from the front desk. "You'll have to make it quick. Mr. Han has papers to sign and a meeting in an hour." She said, leading Saeyoung to elevator. If he came all the way here for RFA business, she thought, then it must be very important.

She realized moments later how wrong she was.

Jumin sighed. "You know we can't let just anyone into the RFA, correct? It's a private organization."

Saeyoung clapped his hands together pleadingly. "C'mon. I'll do the background checks as soon as possible, okay?"

"You should've done them before coming here."

"But it'd be better if she joined right away so we can meet her."

"You could schedule a meeting with her through Zen. They're working together so it shouldn't be difficult."

"C'mon, please! I'll even stay away from Elly for a whole week! Promise!"

"Her name is Elizabeth the 3rd and you shouldn't be going near her at all."

They continued back and forth while Jaehee waited to the side, papers still in hand even though her lunch break was scheduled a few minutes ago. She wasn't too surprised, considering nothing went as predicted with Saeyoung around.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase Master Han!" Saeyoung begged, pathetically. "I'll give you all my Honey Buddha Chips and my photos of Elly!"

"I don't want your junk food and I demand you delete those photos. It would be troublesome if pictures of Elizabeth the 3rd were leaked."

"But Master Haaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Stop calling me that, Luciel." The CEO stood up and walked around the desk. "Assistant Kang, leave the papers on my desk. I'll sign them after the meeting."

Just as he passed Saeyoung, the redhead leaped out and grabbed Jumin's leg. "Wait! What about my request?!"

"Let go of me, Luciel."

"But Master--!"

"Assistant Kang, call security."

No amount of aspirin could get rid of the headache Jaehee had from watching this chaos. Before she could reach her phone, someone knocked on the door. Jumin signalled his assistant and she answered the door. MC threw her arms around her friend. "Jae~hee~"

Aspirin couldn't help, but MC's presence certainly helped, even if it left her confused. "It's good to see you." She said

"Huh?" Saeyoung called from Jumin's feet. "What are you doing here, MC?"

MC let go of Jaehee and looked at her husband. The others wanted to guess her brow was raised under her long bangs until she cheerfully stated "I was gonna eat lunch with Jaehee today, remember?"

Jaehee face palmed. She had completely forgotten those plans. Luckily she wasn't needed at the meeting anyways.

"It's a pleasure to see you, MC." Jumin said, attracting her attention. "Would you mind taking Luciel with you? I have a meeting shortly and he's causing a disturbance."

"Ah, why is Saeyoung here?"

"It's nothing important."

Saeyoung jumped to his feet. "No, this is very important! Jumin's getting in the way of Saeran's and Hyun's relationship!"

"Her membership in the RFA or lack thereof does not affect their relationship, which you should not be involved in either."

MC tilted her head side to side, ignoring the polar opposites' argument. Finally she smiled. "What if Hyun helps plan the next party? We haven't had one in a while and that's what I did when I joined."

Saeyoung finger gunned his wife "Great idea! What d'ya say, Jumin?"

Jumin looked at the couple. He wouldn't hesitate to turn down Luciel, but he couldn't bring himself to do the same to MC. "Fine. You'll be in charge of assessing her. Please do not be biased in your opinion, MC."

The couple high fived each other. "Thanks, Jumin." MC said before turning back to Jaehee and escorting her out for her lunch date. Saeyoung thanked Jumin several times as he headed for the door.

"Luciel."

The hacker stopped. He looked back over his shoulder. "You have to be ready to take responsibility if you're going to keep doing such nonsensical things. Brother or not, Saeran is a member of the RFA just like the rest of us and can not be given special treatment."

Saeyoung clenched his fist for a second. "You're right." He said quietly, almost a whisper. "But it's not every day people find someone they love."

Jumin thought back to his best friend and his fiance. Saeyoung opened the door. "I just want Saeran to be happy. If being with Hyun helps, then I'll trust her."

The door seemed louder as he went out, the one left behind standing in silent thought before leaving for his meeting.


	8. Chapter 7

The wind was gentle and the sun was bright. Perfect weather to be in the park again. I rested in my favorite spot, phone in hand as I spoke to Yoosung and Zen on the messenger.

 **Yoosung*** : and then this guy led the other team to where I was and got me killed!

 **Yoosung*** : :(

 **Yoosung*** : I was so close to winning and he messed it up and said it was my fault!

 **Yoosung*** : Aagh! Why can't I ever get a good team when my friends are offline?!

 **ZEN** : maybe it's a sign you should do something other than gaming.

 **Yoosung*** : Never!!!

 **ZEN** : …

 **ZEN** : y'know, this is why you don't have a girlfriend.

 **Saeran** : you don't have one either.

 **ZEN** : **HEY**

 **Yoosung*** : he's right!

 **Yoosung*** : the only one with a girlfriend right now is Saeran!

I furrowed my brows and typed my response.

 **Saeran** : we're not dating.

 **Yoosung*** : srsly?!

 _MC has entered the chatroom_ _Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom_

 **MC** : 3 Hyun is Saeran's precious princess!! 3

 **Saeran** : **STOP**

 **Jaehee Kang** : Good afternoon.

 **Yoosung*** : Hey!

 **ZEN** : hey. Are you two eating lunch?

 **Jaehee Kang** : yes

 **MC** : we're on a lunch date at a taco place near CR

 **MC** : oh! Before I forget!

 **MC** : Saeran, Jumin says that Hyun can join the RFA if she does a good job helping me plan the next party.

I blinked, surprised that MC knew about that. She must've ran into Jumin and Saeyoung when she was getting Jaehee. I figured before returning to the messages.

 **Saeran** : I'll talk to her about it when she's done with work

 **ZEN** : Why not come pick her up? You know where the theatre is right?

 **Saeran** : yeah

 **ZEN** : alright, I'll tell her you're coming over later.

 **MC** : Invite her to dinner tomorrow!!

 **Saeran** : fine

 **Yoosung*** : I can't wait!!!

 **Yoosung*** : I'm gonna start looking for people to invite!

 **Yoosung*** : later!

 _Yoosung* has left the chatroom_

 **Jaehee Kang** : that was fast;

 **ZEN** : can't blame him

 **ZEN** : we haven't had a party since MC joined

 **ZEN** : I'm looking forward to it :)

 **Jaehee Kang** : that reminds me. This should be your first RFA party, right, Saeran?

 **Jaehee Kang** : even if it's small, it will be fairly crowded. Will you be alright?

 **Saeran** : Yeah.

 **ZEN** : Don't forget, we're all here for you if you need help.

 **ZEN** : Even that jerk trust fund kid.

 **Saeran** : I'm fine.

 **Saeran** : When will the rehearsal be done, Zen?

 **ZEN** : We should be done in an hour so make your way here as soon as possible.

 **ZEN** : You know how to get here, right?

 **Saeran** : Yeah.

 **ZEN** : Good.

 **ZEN** : I'll let Hyun know you're coming.

 **Saeran** : Alright.

 **Saeran** : I'll get going then.

 **Saeran** : Excuse me.

I logged off of the messenger and shoved the phone in my pocket. I got up and made my way to the nearest bus station. I don't really understand why, but I feel happy that I can tell Hyun about the RFA. Hopefully she'll have fun at the party. I thought. and got me killed!

Yoosung: :(

Yoosung: I was so close to winning and he messed it up and said it was my fault!

Yoosung: Aagh! Why can't I ever get a good team when my friends are offline?!

ZEN: maybe it's a sign you should do something other than gaming.

Yoosung: Never!!!

ZEN: …

ZEN: y'know, this is why you don't have a girlfriend.

Saeran: you don't have one either.

ZEN: HEY

Yoosung: he's right!

Yoosung: the only one with a girlfriend right now is Saeran!

I furrowed my brows and typed my response.

Saeran: we're not dating.

Yoosung: srsly?!

MC has entered the chatroom

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom

MC: 3 Hyun is Saeran's precious princess!! 3

Saeran: STOP

Jaehee Kang: Good afternoon.

Yoosung: Hey!

ZEN: hey. Are you two eating lunch?

Jaehee Kang: yes

MC: we're on a lunch date at a taco place near C/R

MC: oh! Before I forget!

MC: Saeran, Jumin says that Hyun can join the RFA if she does a good job helping me plan the next party.

I blinked, surprised that MC knew about that. She must've ran into Jumin and Saeyoung when she was getting Jaehee. I figured before returning to the messages.

Saeran: I'll talk to her about it when she's done with work

ZEN: Why not come pick her up? You know where the theatre is right?

Saeran: yeah

ZEN: alright, I'll tell her you're coming over later.

MC: Invite her to dinner tomorrow!!

Saeran: fine

Yoosung: I can't wait!!!

Yoosung: I'm gonna start looking for people to invite!

Yoosung: later!

Yoosung* has left the chatroom

Jaehee Kang: that was fast;

ZEN: can't blame him

ZEN: we haven't had a party since MC joined

ZEN: I'm looking forward to it :)

Jaehee Kang: that reminds me. This should be your first RFA party, right, Saeran?

Jaehee Kang: even if it's small, it will be fairly crowded. Will you be alright?

Saeran: Yeah.

ZEN: Don't forget, we're all here for you if you need help.

ZEN: Even that jerk trust fund kid.

Saeran: I'm fine.

Saeran: When will the rehearsal be done, Zen?

ZEN: We should be done in an hour so make your way here as soon as possible.

ZEN: You know how to get here, right?

Saeran: Yeah.

ZEN: Good.

ZEN: I'll let Hyun know you're coming.

Saeran: Alright.

Saeran: I'll get going then.

Saeran: Excuse me.

I logged off of the messenger and shoved the phone in my pocket. I got up and made my way to the nearest bus station. I don't really understand why, but I feel happy that I can tell Hyun about the RFA. _Hopefully she'll have fun at the party_. I thought.


End file.
